


But Tonight, I’ll Need You to Stay

by arey0unasty



Series: A Skippus Life [13]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: 100th skippus fic bitches, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mark’s ex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tattoos, and Skye and Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark can’t help but wonder if one of his two tattoos is an issue for his new life partner





	But Tonight, I’ll Need You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I’ve been sitting on this fic for a while, and by that I mean I wrote it in January but never got around to posting it. This’ll probably be my last contribution to the fandom unless I get bored one day. Who knows though?
> 
> As usual, this is all fake, both of these men are in heterosexuals relationships and if you are one of these men or a family member, please exit this page. If you’re Matt Skiba, just know I have a strongly worded letter for you if we ever meet.
> 
> Title: The Run and Go - Twenty One Pilots

“Hey Matt?” Mark asked. They were laying in bed, each reading a book before they went to sleep. 

A few days ago, Mark had caught sight of his tattoos as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. It was a rare moment where both of his tattoos were visible. He couldn’t help but frown at the sight of his wife’s name on his wrist, reminiscing on his past life with Skye. It was a time before Tom, and long before Matt.

Usually his watch covered her name, he couldn’t help but wonder if it upset Matt when the ink was visible.

Now, he had noticed the ink again, focusing his attention on it rather than the page he had been reading. 

“What’s up, Markus?” Matt asked. He had on his reading glasses and he looked absolutely adorable in them. Although, Matt hated them. He never enjoyed wearing glasses, he preferred contacts. But Mark wouldn’t let him wear contacts to bed, because Matt usually fell asleep reading his book which meant he was sleeping with contacts in. The only thing that came out of that was a grumpy Matt. So he finally forced him to start putting his glasses on when they went to bed. 

“Do my tattoos bother you?” Mark questioned.

Matt looked up at Mark, raising an eyebrow. “Mark, are you forgetting that I’m covered in tattoos? Of course they don’t bother me.”

Mark let out a small laugh. “No, like, my tattoo of my ex-“ He cut himself off. “Skye’s name.”

“Why would it bother me?” Matt knew Mark had some underlying concern that he didn’t want to directly address. He set his book to the side and rolled over to face Mark. 

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s the name of my ex and it’s permanently on my body.” Mark said. He wasn’t being entirely truthful with Matt, but he knew if he was honest it’d open up a whole can of worms.

“Mark, I honestly couldn’t care less about that. But you apparently do, so fess up.” 

Mark remained silent for a while, unsure of how to reply. He knew why it bothered him, but he wasn’t sure why it all of a suddenly became an issue. Skye had given him so much, she gave him Jack. And Jack was the most important person in his life.

Tied with Matt, that is.

“I mean. Lately, I’ve looked at it and I’ve felt.” He looked down at his wrist, trying to figure out what exact feeling the tattoo gave him. “Guilty, maybe?” 

Matt tilted his head to the side. “Guilty over what?” 

“That I got her name tattooed. That I didn’t get Tom’s, that I haven’t gotten yours, and you’re my fiancé. I don’t know. It’s stupid.” Mark sighed.

Sitting up, Matt scooted closer to Mark and rested his hand over Mark’s. “It’s not stupid, your feelings aren’t dumb, Mark.”

“Look, you were young and in love when you got her name tattooed. It happens to the best of us. But you were married and you guys had just had a kid. You thought you had a family with her. So you got her name tattooed. Eventually, things changed and you both moved on.” Matt forced himself to stop, wanting to make sure Mark was alright before he continued. “She was a big part of your life for a long time. You still loved her after the divorce, hence why you never bothered to actually do anything about the tattoo.”

Mark just nodded, staring down at his lap.

“Hey, look at me.” Mark listened, earning a smile from Matt. “You might’ve dodged a bullet by not getting Tom’s name tattooed. One, because he fucked you over so many times and you would hate having to stare at his name all the time. So would I, by the way. And two, the fans would never let you live that down.” 

Certain fans _would_ have a blast knowing Mark had Tom’s name somewhere on his body. 

He realized Mark was getting emotional, and pulled him into a hug. 

“As far as my name?” Matt said, talking into Mark’s ear. “I’m here for life, Mark. I love you, through sickness and health, rich or poor, thick and thin. You can always count on that. It’s never too late to get my name done. Hell, we can even get matching tattoos.”

It wouldn’t be the first time Matt got a tattoo with a significant other, but this would be the first time he didn’t have to get it covered.

Mark was outright crying at that point. He knew Matt was completely sincere in his words. Matt rubbed his back, trying to soothe his boyfriend. 

A few minutes passed before Mark calmed down.

“Thank you, Matt.” He sniffed.

“Mark, shut up. You know you never have to thank me for doing the bare minimum, like, comforting you when you’re upset. I love you, and I hate seeing you like this.” 

Matt smiled at Mark. “And you know if Skye’s name on your wrist really bothers you, you can get it lasered off, right? And then if you want to, you can get my name done. I’d get your name done too. But if you aren’t happy with it anymore, you can do something about it.” 

Mark pulled Matt in for a kiss, resting his hand over Matt’s chest. “I need to be honest with you, Matty. Back when Tom and I were together, he hated my tattoos. Especially Skye’s name. He tolerated Jack’s because you know, Jack was my child and Tom knew the relationship was over if he couldn’t accept him.”

Matt wanted to scream. He really did. He wanted to pick up his phone and call Tom, and yell at him for being the biggest douchebag on the planet.

“Mark, Tom’s a dick. The fact that he hated the tattoo you got for your wife shows he’s insecure as fuck. He can get fucked.”

“I know, I know. But I remembered I had her name on my wrist and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was as big of an issue for you as it was for him.” Mark confessed.

Matt was relieved Mark had finally come clean with him. But he was upset that Mark would think he’d react that way. 

He was even more upset that Tom had caused Mark so much grief, this long after their breakup. He really hated that man.

“Like I said, Mark, I couldn’t care less that you have your wife’s name on you. It doesn’t bother me because I honestly don’t think about it. You’re engaged to me, you sleep with me, and you live with me. I know where I stand in your life.”

Mark nodded. “I know. I’m sorr-“ Matt glared at him. He was trying to get Mark to realize he didn’t need to apologize for having feelings. Lord only knows Matt had a lot of those and Mark always took care of him when he was upset.

“I’m working on it, Matty. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mark. Get some sleep.” 

Mark laid down, letting Matt drape an arm over his waist and hold him close. Both men fell asleep quickly, drained from the emotional conversation.

A few weeks later, Mark came in with gauze covering his wrist. Naturally, Matt was concerned that Mark had gotten hurt.

However, when Mark removed the gauze, Matt was overcome with joy. Mark had been getting the tattoo there lasered off, and finally, he was able to replace it with Matt’s name. 

“I’m in this for life, Matt. You, me, and Jack.” 

Matt just pulled him into a hug, crying onto his shoulder from sheer joy. He was already planning out the tattoo he was getting for Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
